music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Rodriguez
Candy Rodriguez (born May 28, 1988) is a Spanish pop singer and occasional dancer from Madrid, Spain. She is best known for her 2010 song, "Beautiful, Sexy" which peaked at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100 and featured vocals from Spanish singer Estevan Martinez, and for her collaborating on the Top 10 hit "Don't Blame Me" with British R&B singer Jerome Smith and American entertainer Stephen DeHolles. Early life Rodriguez was born to Pedro Rodriguez and American actress Bridget Bridgeway, who are of Hispanic and European descent respectively, in Madrid, Spain. When she was a few months old the family moved to San Diego, CA, and she spent the remainder of her childhood there. Career Beginnings & The Hot Chicks (2005–09) In 2005, at the age of 17, Rodriguez became interested in singing, and attempted to sign with various record labels, however to no avail. In early 2006, the members of The Hot Chicks, Robinson and Jones, were in need of a third member for backup vocals and discovered a video of her on YouTube. After an audition, she was hired and performed with them for several years, taking over as the lead singer after Jones left in 2007 due to her pregnancy. The group's second album, Face the Music, released in November 2007, their first album feauturing Rodriguez on lead vocals, debuted at #8 on the Billboard 200 and produced the hit single "Carry Me Home" which peaked at #38 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was certified Gold by the RIAA, becoming the group's most successful release to date. Shortly after the commercial failure of The Hot Chicks' eponymous August 2009 album, The Hot Chicks, Rodriguez signed with another label and began producing her solo debut, officially leaving The Hot Chicks in September 2009. Solo career (2009–present) In December 2009, Rodriguez released her debut single, "Who I Am", though it did not create the buzz she'd hoped for, only managing #105 on the Billboard Hot 100. Her second single, "So Good", was released February 3, 2010, and, though it initially performed poorly, only peaking at #113, after her appearance on the mainstream radio hit, "Don't Blame Me" with Jerome Smith and Stephen DeHolles a few months later, "So Good" rebounded onto the Hot 100, debuting at #86, and after receiving an increasing amount of radio airplay, it eventually peaked at #43, certifying Gold in the US. This, and "Don't Blame Me", helped her debut album, Candy Rodriguez, released in May 2010, to debut at #12 on the Billboard 200 and establish herself as a solo artist. Rodriguez released her third single from the album, "Beautiful, Sexy" on July 15, 2010; the song has been her most successful yet, peaking at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100 and certifying Platinum. The fourth single from Candy Rodriguez, "The Way (Make Me Feel)", released in October 2010, did not perform as well as "Beautiful, Sexy" instead peaking at #67 on the Billboard Hot 100. The fifth and final single, "Last First Kiss", released in January 2011, was more successful, peaking at #27 on the Billboard Hot 100 and certifying Gold by the RIAA in March. Rodriguez announced plans to record a second solo album towards the summer of 2011, hoping for a late 2011 or early 2012 release date.